To love or not to love?
by SaintFan
Summary: The name's Kairi.I'm a humanFairy and live with my aunt and uncle[The Tooth Fairy and Jorgen von Strangle].I go to work with my uncle everyday.What happens when I see someone I might like?
1. I'm Kairi, hi how ya doin?

Okay, this is my _very _first FairlyOddParents fic so please be nice.

Disclaimer:Don't own anything except Kairi.

Summary:Kairi is a human/Fairy and she's having a hard time. Her parents are dead and she lives with her aunt and uncle(You'll find out shortly). She's 19 in human years. What happens when one day when her uncle brings her to work and she sees someone she likes?

Okay for anyone who thinks I'm copying anything of theirs, I give them credit for this. Even if it's a bit tweeked.

(Imaginary friend)Dude:HURRY THE HELL UP!PEOPLE ARE GETTING IMPATIENT WITH YOU!

Me:AAH!(Gets on hands and knees and squeaks)Please don't flame me. Here's the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi,

Hey, I'm Kairi. You'll figure out who I am throughout this story. I'm 19 and yet I still live with gaurdians. My uncles paranoid. He doesn't think I can handle living on my own. I'M EFFIN' 19, DAMMIT!Oh, well. Relatives, will be relatives.

My aunt is pretty understanding though. We think the same thing:

Boys will be boys.

Well, anyway, It was a day like any other. I was at work with my uncle because I aunt is always really busy. And when I say busy, I mean _really_ busy. I was playing cards with one of my friends when a horn blew. It was uncles shift again. I sighed. "Sorry A-W. My uncles coming back.Same time next shift?"I asked her. "O' course sweet thang." She said with a crooked tooth smile. I smiled back and her and I heard a loud **POOF**. I turned around and looked up at my uncle.

"Hello, uncle Jorgen." I greeted him sweetly, trying to act as if I wasn't defying his orders by playing cards with an Anti-Fairy. He smiled down at me and rubbed my head, my crown moving with my hair."Hello Kairi." Then he frowned and looked up at the wall into Anti-Fairy world. "What is it uncle?" I asked him. "Nothing. I just thought I saw something" He sighed. I looked over my shoulder and I thought I saw something too. I just shrugged it off.

I turned back towards the pink clouds and saw three figures coming our way. Two were floating and one was between them, walking. I squinted to see them. My eyes then widened at the fact that it was Timmy Turner;wearing some weird glasses that went above his head; and his god parents, Cosmo and Wanda. I smiled and waved to them. "HEY GUYS!" I shouted. They looked up.Wanda grinned and flew fast towards me. I ran toward her and embraced her. "Man, Wanda, I never thought I'd miss a friend _this _much!" I shouted. "I know!I missed you too!" We hugged again.

Cosmo and Timmy then came up. "Wat's up Tim?" I asked him, rubbing his hair. "Nothing much, just the fact that MY MOMS GOT A BROKEN BACK IN THREE PLACES THANKS TO THEM!" He shouted, pointing at the glass to Anti-Fairy world. "How did that happen?" I asked.Then I felt a steel-like grip across my neck. "Cosmo-can't-breathe!" I choked out. He let go. "Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength." He rolled up an arm-sleeve and tried to show off his muscles.But, as I've seen before, they seemed to be just bones with sleeves.

"So I take it you guys are here to see my uncle?"They nodded.I lead them to my uncle Jorgen. "Uncle, you have visitors." I said plainly as I sat in a corner and played with my wand, turning one of my cards into several different things. The only reason why I play cards manually is because I can beat Anti-Wanda's butt at Speed.

"Anti-Fairies are in the world causing havoc! Why didn't you stop them?" wanda shouted. "Not my shift." Jorgen plainly stated. I sighed as I **poofed** my card back to normal and placed my wand in my pocket. I then felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw everyone glaring at me. "What?" I asked stupidly. "What did you do while I was gone?" Uncle asked me. "Played a game of cards with myself." I lied through my teeth. If uncle found out I was playing a Speed tornament with an Anti-Fairy, I would be dead. Uncle rose an eyebrow. "What?" I asked again. "hmmm." He said before he turned back to the others. "If she says they didnt escape, they didn't escape. Kairi wouldn't lie to me." I felt my stomach churn with guilt. _Greeeaaat_. I thought.

I completely zoned out for the rest of that conversation and just played Speed with myself. Then I heard something I wish I hadn't. "I wish those Anti-Fairies were out here right now!" Timmy shouted. Cosmo lifted his wand. "Nooo!" Wanda, uncle and I shouted. But the wish was already granted and the Anti-Fairies burst out of the door. Timmy tried to talk to them and I just leaned on a wall, rubbing my temples in frustation._THIS is why I don't want any kids! _I thought angrily.

Anti-Wanda flew over to me. "HEY KAIRI!" She waved to me. I stopped abruptly and looked up."Uh-oh. I'm in trouble." I mumbled as Anti-Wanda flew over. She gave me a crooked tooth smile. "Hey A-W. How's-" But before I could ask her what was going on, uncle had stomped over to me and lifted me off the ground. He took me somewhere where we wouldn't be seen. "WHY WERE YOU TALKING TO AN ANTI-FAIRY?" He shouted. I didn't answer. I just kept my gaze to the floor. He took my chin in his hand and made me look up. He had a look of concern on his face. "I just want you to be safe, my brother left you in my care and I don't want to let him down." He told me. I nodded. He hugged me and let me down. "You're still in trouble though." He said as my feet touched the ground. "AAWW MAAN!" I shouted as I kicked the floor and pouted. "Well, you _did_ disobey me so, for that you're in trouble." He said. "Yes uncle." I sighed.

We went back and it was just like a High school reunion. Everybody was talking. Great. Anti-Wanda rushed over to me. "Oh, Meh thought you was a gonner!" she said, hugging me. I looked up at uncle. He was gone. I shrugged and hugged Anti-Wanda back.

"Ah female bonding," I heard a familliar voice as Anti-Wanda and I pulled apart, "it makes me sick." I turned around and saw Anti-Cosmo adjusting his monocle. I scowled. "You're just jealous becuase you can't bond with women." I told him.At his face I smirked. He frowned and I grinned. "That look suits you." I told him. "haha. You're a comedic genius." He sarcastically said. I rolled my eyes. "that's the April Fool moron." I told him. I turned back to Anti-Wanda. I took out my card deck. "Speed?" I asked her. "Ya'll know it." She said. I set up the board and pased out the cards. Beleive it or not, Anti-Cosmo came over and floated over to watch us. "Since when did you care about speed, A-C?" I asked him, slightly looking up from my hand. "I don't." He said in his British accent. "I just want to see how you play this." Anti Wanda and I stopped instantly and gaped at him. "Dude, you don't know how to play speed?" I asked him. He rose an eyebrow and shook his head. I slapped my forehead and shook it.

I only had four cards left, she had nine. I was holding them with my hands and she was holding them with her feet. There was a J and a Q on the board. I had Nine, Eight, Seven, and Six. If _only _she put down a ten! Then, just as if she had read my thoughts, she placed a ten on the Jack. I grinned as I placed my cards down. "SPEED!" I shouted. I laughed and she frowned. "How's you win every time?" She asked me. I stopped my laughing. "I have my ways." I said with a mysterious smile.

Then I took out my wand and tried to poof the deck back in my hand, but it just made the 'Wand not working' noise. I turned around and started to shake it. "What the shit? Why isn't-" But I was cut off as I looked at the handle.

"Magic temporarily cut off" Was printed in gold letters on the handle. I groaned slightly. "Uncle." I growled. He at least could freakin' TOLD me that my magic was getting turned off! I turned back around and saw my card deck floating in front of my face. "AAH!" I shouted, backing up a little. I heard laughter behind me.

I turned around and saw Anti-Cosmo, with his wand in his hand, laughing at me. I scowled. "Haha, ok, make fun of Kairi time is over now." I told him. "You need to losen up, hun." He told me. My scowl deepend. "Alright, I see how it is.Just because I'm Jorgen Von Strangles' neice, you find it funny to torment me, don't you?" My face softened to a sad frown. His laughing stopped, suddenly. "Nonono, you don't get it. You see-" I rose a hand to slience him. I grabbed his wand and poofed him into his human form. He was a bit taller than me. I followed him as he walked backwards into a wall. I put my face close to his. "You're lucky my magic was cut off. If it wasn't - "I punched him in the jaw and he fell to the side. "- that would've been worse."I walked away, leaving An injured Anti-Cosmo in my wake. Anti-Wanda rushed to him. "You MEANIE!"She cried. I turned back around to look at them. I threw Anti-Cosmo's wand back at him. "I know I am.But that doesn't stop me." I whispered. I turned around, one last time, and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anti-Cosmo,

Blast! That girl hits hard! Oh well, my plan is already in motion. She'll be mine soon, the little Mud-blood. Anti-Wanda called her a 'Meanie'. She turned and threw me back my wand. "I know I am.But that doesn't stop me. "She whispered and continued to walk away.

Oh she will _indeed _be mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Okay, I know that 'Mud-blood' is a "Harry Potter" quote, but still.My fic, I put whatever in it to make it interesting.

Dude:Alright, remember to reveiw and please don't flames us!

Me:Who the hell is US!

Dude:Me in trouble!

Me:BYE-BYE PEOPLE:)(Grabs Dude and beats the shit out of him)


	2. Pixies outbuy FairyWorld HOLY CRAP!

Okay, here's a cool new chappy!

Dude:And by cool, you mean gay, right?

Me:Dude, you are so effin' _negative!_

Dude:Yeah, what else is new? (examines fingernails)

Me:(Slaps him upside the head)QUIT BEING A DAMN SHOW-OFF! (Looks at readers) Now I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of **To Love or Not to Love?**

Chapter 2:

Pixies outbuy FairyWorld!

HOLY CRAP!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi,

I sighed. I just got back from work with uncle and I was sent to my room to begin my term of grounding. (Did that even make sense?) I was wiggling my wand between my fingers. Uncle Jorgen may have cut off my magic, but he still didn't take away my wand.

I sat up and looked around my room. My room was big, but not too big, just big enough; you get the point. It had a twin size bed, an Earth comeputer, Television (All of which had to be turned on with magic), and a medium wardrobe. In the corner that was with the wall that had a window balconey, a hat rack that held my crown, a red beanie, and a black hooded cloak, stood. Personally, I like black and all but, the cloak is COMPLETELY OVERKILL! Oh, and in the opposite corner was my Gerard Butler shrine.(I wish I had a Gerard Butler shrine, but my friend would kill me!)

I stood up and sat down on my comeputer chair and spinned in it. "Gosh this is boring!" I shouted to my ceiling. I started to feel light-headed so I stopped spinning. I sighed and stood up, again, (I walk to much don't I?) and headed for my balconey. I went outside and looked around. Night had fallen and it gave Fairy World a mysterious look. I smiled as I looked down. Now the clouds looked hot pink istead of normal pink (shudders). I looked to the left and saw a small patch of trees. I leaned on the railing and continued to flip my wand through my fingers. "I wish my brother was here, he would've found a way to get past this boredome."

Little did I know, I was being watched.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anybody,nobody;

A dark hooded figure watch Kairi as she twirled her wand in her hand. He had been watching her without her knowing for some time now. You see, he was her long lost brother. He was, what most people call, a Pure-blood. He was a full Fairy, took after his father.

He sighed. _She _lived with _their_ uncle, while _he _had to live on the streets with his friends in a DAMN _GANG!_ She was supposed to be the outcast! Not him! Then he heard something, he wish he hadn't. "I wish my brother was here, he would've found a way to get past this boredome." She said.

His head jerked up, showing his spiked up brown hair and blue eyes. He ran a hand through his hair. _Greeeaaaat. _He thought with guilt. _Now I wish I **didn't **seperate when uncle Jorgen was pulling us away from the fire._ He leaned on a tree and pulled his hood back up.

His gang should be getting worried about him by now.

**MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE FOREST. . . **

Anti-Cosmo,

I watched her. She was wearing a gray jacket that complimented her eyes, a red beanie, and a red shirt that said 'I didn't do it'. She really _was _a human at heart. Damn Mud-blood.

She said she had a brother? Hmm. Maybe it was one of those people in hooded cloaks who had tried to jump me. I'll ponder that for a while.

She just twirled her wands between her fingers, doing nothing. Absolutely nothing. She must be either really dim, or she's in trouble. Poor child. She must really hate being lonely. But how would I know? I'm always alone. Of course sometimes Anti-Wanda follows me, but that's only on occasion.

She sighed once more before she went back into her room saying,

"I guess Sora's gone, just like our parents."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi,

I walked back into my room. I went to my closet and took out my nightclothes. I placed them on my bed and went over to close the balconey doors.

**Quick Anti-Cosmo,**

_DAMN IT!_

**Back with Kairi,**

I changed into my nightclothes and got into bed. Screw dinner, I wasn't hungry anyway. I looked at my Gerard Butler shrine. "Night Gerard." I said before rolling over and turning out the light. I closed my eyes and sleep almost instantly took over me.

**The next morning,**

I woke up to a tapping on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and sat up. "What is it, Binky?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Your new issue of the 'WandStreet Journal', Miss Kairi." He said. "Binky, I told you not to call me 'Miss'. Oh, and thank you." I handed him a five dollar bill and he left.

I picked up the magazine (is it a magazine?) and looked at the cover:

**Pixies outbuy Fairies and take over FairyWorld**

I gasped. Then, as if by magic (wink) I was in a business suit. Sunglasses appeared on my eyes and my crown on the hat rack had transformed into a pointed hat. I looked at my nightstand and instead of seeing my wand, I saw a cellphone. I frowned and got out of bed. The suit really was formfitting. I sighed and grabbed my cellphone and my hat. I looked outside before I left to go to work with uncle.

As soon as I saw uncle in a business suit, I laughed so hard I nearly turned blue in the face. "WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING!" He shouted at me. I slowly stopped laughing and my breathing went back to normal. Aunt Tooth Fairy giggled and said "If you don't quit stalling you're going to be late dear." Uncle sighed. "Yes hun." He said. She kissed us both and we left.

Now, we're sitting on the steps before the Anti-Fairy world glass barrier. Just then, Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy **Pinged **in front of us. "Jorgen, what happened?" Wanda asked as she looked at both of us. "The _Pixies _took control, we look like business people, and Anti-Fairies are still on the loose. What else can go wrong?"I asked. A black cloud appeared above my head and it started to rain. "I _had _to say something didn't I?" I asked as I took my hair out of the ponytail it was in and shaking out my hair. The cloud then disappeared. "Very funny AW."I grumbled, no one asked.

"Pixies aren't as free spirited as we fairies are." Everyone looked at uncle Jorgen. "What? You think I am not free spirited? That I am incapable of whimsy? I will prove my whimsy when I turn you into a - " He raised his wand and it just made the 'Wand not working' noise. "M-hm! Now you know how it feels not to have magic." I said. He looked at me with a 'Say-another-word-and-you-will-be-in-more-trouble' look.

**Skip scene to Timmy and H.P. after playing minigolf. . . **

Timmy,

"Oh and Cosmo, you're fired." H.P. said in his dull voice. "But I just granted my assistants whimsy wish." He said and a document appeared in his hand. Then Jorgen **pinged **up in front of us on a pogo-stick. "Look, I'm as free-spirited as a schoolgirl." He said, jumping up and down. Kairi then **pinged **up. She lowered her sunglasses so she could see Jorgen. She sighed and turned to me. She **pinged **a bat and handed it to me. She kneeled down. "Hit me." She said. "Right here." She pointed to her head. "As hard as you can." I did as I was told. She stood up, holding her head with one hand, she was swaying a little. "Too bad that didn't kill me." I heard her grumble, as she rubbed her sore head. A bump would form soon, I figured.

But, just as she regained her balance, Jorgen slammed into the ground, causing it to shake and the ball to go in! "Hole in one! Timmy wins!" Wanda shouted. "You owe me one wish. And I think you know what it is Mr. Head Pixie!" I wrote it down as I said it. "I wish the Fairies owned FairyWorld again!" I thrust up the document. "Approved!" Cosmo said, bringing up his cellphone. Next thing I knew, Cosmo,Wanda, Kairi and Jorgen were turning back to normal. "Yay!" Cosmo and Wand shouted. Kairi was turned back to normal. "HALLELUAH!"She shouted, doing the 'Moonwalk' (Micheal jackson style). Jorgen turned to normal. "Yeah! My muscles! I can see them!" He kissed his muscles. I sighed slightly.

Everything was back to normal now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi,

I wasn't a Pixie anymore! I felt happy again. Trust me on this, Pixies are never happy._Never. _

I **Poofed **with uncle Jorgen back to FairyWorld after I said goodbye to Timmy and the gang. Once we got back, uncle set up a dart board and poofed up the Pixies. He threw one of them, it landed a few rings away from the bullseye. He continued to throw them.

"I told you I had a perfect job for you pointy headed freaks!" Uncle said with a smile. "I didn't doubt you though, uncle." Isaid.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Okay, here's the chappie!

Dude:hey how about in the next chapter you -(I slap a hand over his mouth)

Me:Now now, we don't want to ruin the suprise now do we?

Dude:(Sighs and mumbles into my hand) No

Me:Good.(looks at readers) Hope you liked this chapter!

SaintFan out!


	3. Finding out that someones alive

Oklie doklie!HERE'S THE NEXT FREAKIN' CHAPTER!

Dude:SHUT THE FREAK UP!

Me:WHY DON"T YOU MAKE ME!

Dude:DON'T MAKE ME GO KUNG FOO ON YOUR ASS!

Me:Oh look at me I'm shaking(Sarcastically shakes)

Dude:THAT'S IT!YOU'RE A DEAD WOMAN!

Me:(Screams like the girl I am)AAAAAHHHHHH!SAVE ME!(Looks at readers while running)Enjoy this chapter while I run for MY LIFE!

P.S. I know you guys are confused about the previous chapter, but I wrote it for fun, not for profit:)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi,

Boredome.

Absolute boredome.

I had a little bit of my magic back, but only enough to poof small things.Like my cards, a picture of Gerard Butler to swoon at, my cards, a book, my cards, etc.(I know I said 'my cards' three times.I just like my cards). I was reading 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix', when another horn blew. Uncles shift, again.

I **poofed** my book back home and stood up from my spot on the floor. After another huge **POOF, **uncle Jorgen appeared. "Can I go for a walk uncle?"I asked him.He nodded and I left, although I had a very strange feeling I was being watched.

I walked around the streets of FairyWorld. Some people waved and I waved back. Some people cowered in fear, I smirked at them. I still don't know why they cower in fear of me, maybe it's because they think I might rat on them for something they didn't do.All I know is,

I have power, and I like it.

I decided to sit down on a bench and read for a bit. I **poofed **up my book and started where I left off. The feeling I was being watched got stronger. I looked up and saw no one on the streets. It was so empty, a tumbleweed rolled by. I was about to react when my wand went off. I took it out of my pocket and saw uncle Jorgen staring back at me. "Get back here, you're shift." He said before he left. I sighed and placed my wand back into my pocket. _I wonder if the Human world is this boring. _I thought as I headed back to work.

Once I got back uncle was gone, several Anti-Fairies were glaring at me and I was comepletely alone. I sat down on the steps, my head in my hands,

absolutely bored.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyone,

She just sat down. She seemed bored. Of course, how would he know what boredome was like? He was never bored. He was always doing something wrong. That's how he was. That's how he's been, that's how he'll be. But _she _could have a future! Not him! And he Hated her for that!

But, just becuase he hated her, she was his sister, wheather he liked it or not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi,

_I've finally come to a conclusion! BOREDOME IS GAY!_

_**EVERYTHING you hate is gay!**_

_Whoa! Who the hell are you?_

_**I'm your conscience! Or, that little voice inside your head that you constantly ignore**_

_Oh. . .well boredome is still gay!_

_**If you say so**_

_DAMN RIGHT IF I SAY SO!_

I hate arguing with myself. it makes me feel stupid. Besides, only crazy people argue with themselves. Or, that's what I've heard from the people at the Fairy Acadame. They hated me there, so I quit when I was Fourteen (Human years) to live with my aunt and uncle.

I sighed. Then, out of nowhere, a shadow was cast over me. I didn't bother to look up. "Jorgen isn't here so I'll be happy to take a message." I said flatly. "Don't bother dear." I heard a British accent. "I'm here to talk to _you._" He said. I still didn't look up. "What do you want A-C?" I asked him. "I know you want to go to the human realm." He said. That made my head snap up. "What's it to you?" I asked him. "I just wanted to tell you how to get there." He said. He then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. I rose an eyebrow at his actions.

I just sat there, doing nothing. My life isn't exciting anyway. The only exciting part of my life is when I was booted into - and out of - the Fairy Acadame. When I was booted into it, I was forced into a tent that had three convicted murderers in it! That's why I know Kung Foo, now anyway. And when I was booted out, everyone cheered. Apparently, everyone was happy that I was leaving.

Then, Anti-Cosmo's words started to take effect. _"I know you want to go to the Human realm."_. How did _he_ know? What _else _did he know! That's it! "I'm going to the human world." I said. I stood up just as the horn blew. Uncle appeared and I told him I was going home for a bit. "Alright, just be back for your next shift." He said. I looked up at the sky,

I had the late shift again.

But before I left, uncle insisted that I have more of my magic. He took my wand and placed it to his. I could tell magic was going from his wand to mine. After a while, he gave me my wand back. I felt my magic strengthen. I put the star of my wand on my head and I poofed home.

Once I was home, I went over to my Gerard Butler shrine and went down on one knee. "Gerard, I must leave. I will come back for you though. One day." I whispered. I changed into a black shirt and dark blue jeans. I'll be able to sneak around in this outfit. Besides, I'll have my black cloak with me.

After worshipping Gerard Butler for a while, it was nighttime and my shift. I stood up and put my wand in my pocket and my crown on my head. It had fallen off when I was worshipping. I stood up and **poofed **back to work. Once I got there, uncle was nowhere in sight, all the Anti-Fairies were gone, and I was standing there like an idiot.

But, when I went to place a hand on the barrier, a blast of lightning shot right next to me. I quickly spun around to see seven people in hooded black outfits. The one in the middle - obviously their leader - was the one who shot at me, I could tell at the fact that his wand was up and its tip was smoking. He put the star up to it's hooded face and blew off the smoke from it. "Who are you? What do you want?" I asked them angrily. The leader shook its' head. "I am nobody." I remembered that voice from somewhere. "Nobody that _you _would care about." Okay, something was making me have Déjà vu very badly.

Then the hood was taken off, and I saw his true face."_Kairi, vous devriez déjà savoir qui je suis_" He said in French.

I gasped, Sora.

"_Sora, est-ce vraiment vous? J'ai pensé que vous étiez mort!_"I shouted. French was the language we promised we'd speak when we meet. It's a long story, please don't ask.

"_Évidemment pas! Et ce qui est arrivé à a 'bonjour le frère, comment sont vous_?'?"

I went over and punched him really hard in the jaw and he flew backwards.His group stared at me for a while before **poofing** away. So much for loyalty. "_C'est pour me laisser pendant dix-huit années. . . frère_" I said before walking back to the barrier.

"_Chienne_" He said, holding his jaw after moving it back and forth to see if it still worked.

"_Je sais que je suis une chienne, mais je ne donne pas une merde au sujet de ce que vous dites désormais, Sora. Tellement juste arrivé à l'ABRUTI d'ENFER! _"I shouted at him as I had turned around after reaching the barrier. He stared at me then glared. "I don't know why mom and dad liked you. They said that just because you were the youngest, you needed the most love."

He turned around and started to leave, when he turned back to face me. "But, Mom told me to give you this." He tossed me a small velvet box which I caught easily. I opened it. A gold chain with an Angel charm was placed in it. "Mom always said you were the little Angel." With that, Sora **poofed **away, leaving me with teary eyes.

I've never cried in my life, well, aside from the fact when I was One and my parents were killed in a huge-ass fire. But, I was a baby, sue me. I placed the necklace around my neck and clasped it. I guess this is his stubborn way of saying sorry.

I turned back to the huge wall. But before I went through it, I **poofed **up a sheet of paper and a pen to write a note to uncle Jorgen.

Uncle,  
Went to Human world, don't follow or I will just keep on running away.  
Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.I _am _19 years old after-all.  
Kairi :)  
P.S. I promise to do a whole bunch of crap, like visit, write, blah, blah, blah

I slapped the note to the wall with tape so that it would stick. With that note, and the fact that I had brought my hooded cloak out and put it on, I walked through the barrier

to Anti-Fairy world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, some of you may be confused about what the hell just happened, first translations of the french language:

Kairi, vous devriez déjà savoir qui je suis  
**Kairi, you should already know who i am**

Sora, est-ce vraiment vous ?J'ai pensé que vous étiez mort!  
**Sora, is it really you?I thought you were dead!**

Évidemment pas! Et ce qui est arrivé à a 'bonjour le frère, comment sont vous?'?  
**Obviously not!And what happend to a decent 'hello brother. How are you?'?**

C'est pour me laisser pendant dix-huit années. . . frère  
**That's for leaving me for Eighteen years, . . . brother**

Chienne  
**Bitch**

Je sais que je suis une chienne, mais je ne donne pas une merde au sujet de ce que vous dites désormais, Sora. Tellement juste arrivé à l'ABRUTI d'ENFER!  
**I know I'm a bitch, but I don't give a shit about what you say anymore, Sora. So just got to HELL ASSHOLE!**

So there's the translations, and about the fact that Anti-Cosmo knew that I wanted to go to the Human world, HE'S BEEN WATCHING ME FOREVER! But he didn't watch me in the Fairy Acadame, how was he going to get in anyway?

The Human World entrance is through Anti-Fairy world now, okay. That's how it's going to be for this fic. Besides, how else did the Anti-Fairies get to the Human World without Jorgen knowing?

So if you have ANY questions, please ask so that I can answer them, I can't read minds you know. I'm not Timmy.


	4. the HumanWorld

OKlie doklie. The chapter is up!(Winces as I rasie hand)

Dude:I told you I would go all KungFoo on your ass!

Me:Shut up!

Dude:Must I do it again?

Me:Screw you bitch!

Dude:(Dramaticly gasps)What did you just say?

Me:You f---ing heard me!(I'll save for when I spell it out for later)

Dude: . . . I'll wait until you heal to kill you.

Me:Fine then!I DON'T FREAKIN' OWN FOP!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobody's

Kairi walked through the dark streets of Anti-Fairy world. She sighed. She didn't want it to be THIS freakin' hard to find the door to the HumanWorld! I mean, she knew that it wouldn't be in plain sight, but, come on!

Aside from that, she felt like she was being watched. Like someone was following her or something. Everyone was inside, so it was either:the black cat that she just got hissed at by, or someone lurking in the shadows. I glanced backtowards FairyWorlds entrance,

_Maybe I should go back. . ._

But, just as I thought that, 'Past the Point of No Return' started to play in my head.

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make-beleive, are at an end_

She was listening to Gerard Butlers' sexy voice so hard, she didn't notice that she was slowly walking towards the exit to the HumanWorld

_Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream decend_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies, before us?_

Only about, er, thirty feet from it now; but she STILL didn't notice!

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm unspoken secrets,_

_Will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no_

_Return_

But, just as Christine was about to sing

**BAM!**

She went right into the gate. She fell backwards. "Son of a bitch." She growled. She was one of those people that when she got hurt, pissed, annoyed, or she was just playing around, she cursed. She only cursed every-so-often.

She stood up and dusted herself off. As she brushed off her arm, there was a rustle in a shrub behind her. She stopped and turned around. Nothing. She turned back around and saw pink eyes.

"AAHH!" She shouted as she fell backwards again. Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo laughed. "Dammit you guys! You know I hate it when you do that!" With that shouted she stood up again. "We know. That's why we's gone and followed ya here!" Anti-Wanda said. Kairi sighed. "Why are you two here?" She asked. "We wanted to go with you." Anti-Cosmo said. Kairi took her hair out of her ponytail to fix it, when Anti-Wanda grabbed Kairi's pony from her.

"A-W!" She shouted. Kairi jumped to try to reach when Anti-Wanda. But, since she couldn't fly, that served as a problem. And, just like most guys, Anti-Cosmo just floated there, watching the women play. He watched them, Kairi was trying to get her pony back and Anti-Wanda was taunting her.

But then realization hit Kairi; she was a FAIRY! She slapped her forehead. "Okay, I just had a very stupid moment happen." She waved her wand and a pony appeared on her wrist. ''That happens a lot, but, just ignore it." She put her hair back in a ponytail. "Why do you always have your hair in a ponytail? You look good with your hair down." Anti-Cosmo protested her putting her hair up. But, just like she always did, she replied "I've had my hair in a ponytail as long as I can remember. It's kinda like how you can tell where and who I am."

Kairi turned around and stared at the gate. As her gaze shifted down, there was a huge Pad-lock with a chain holding it closed. She put her hands on the lock. With that, electricity was serging through her! She was being electrified, and Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were just staring. When she was let go, she fell to the ground, choking. "What the hell was that about?" Kairi wheezed. "We don't usually use that exit because it gives us an electrical serge." Anti-Cosmo said smartly. "OH really? I hadn't noticed." She sarcastically replied. She stood up and wiped the ash of fried skin off of herself.

She paced back and borth, staring(Scowling) at the lock. "Okay, just gotta think like my uncle:If I didn't want Anti-Fairies to get out of Anti-Fairyworld and I placed a lock on the gate, how would I get it open?" She stopped pacing to think. She then got an idea.

Kairi pulled out a hair pin from her hair and went back to the lock. She poofed up rubber gloves and put them on. Anti-Cosmo muttered "Good thinking". I grabbed the lock and put in the hair pin. "Why are you picking the lock with a _hair pin?_ " A-C asked her. "I pick locks with hair pins because 1. it's old fastioned and 2. it always works. So I don't care what you say-" But when she through her hand over her shoulder as a 'blah' motion, her hand shot out a black energy. When the energy stopped, it formed a dark portal. Kairi stopped and turned around. There was a portal of darkness ten feet from her.(You know in Kingdom Hearts how the Heartless got from place to place in that darkness portal thing?That's what it looks like)

Just as Kairi was entering the portal, a hand grabbed her by the collar and pulled her back. She choked as a harsh voice shouted, "Are you mad! You could get yourself killed!" Anti-Cosmo's voice nearly made her deaf. She pried herself from his grip. "It doesn't seem hurtful. Come on A-C. Maybe this will get us past that horrible shocking lock." She told him. "I don't know, Kairi." He semmed doubtful. "Fine then, your loss. Come on A-W, let's get the hell outta here." Kairi motioned for her friend to go with her. Anti-Wanda followed with a stupid grin on her face. "Sorry meh sweet stuff. But, she's right ya know." Anti-Wanda reasoned with her glaring husband. "Fine, I'll go." He mumbled. "That's the spirit." Kairi smiled before disappearing with her friend and a different 'friend'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next thing Kairi knew, she was staring at several buildings that people worked in. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. So THIS is what the HumanWorld looked like! "Damn, I've only been here five seconds, and I already like it here!" She said to herself.

"Any reason to curse, dear?" She heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Anti-Cosmo and Wanda staring at her.

"I guess we should disguise ourselves." She waved her wand over herself and instead of a black cloak and shirt, she had on a grey jacket and a shirt that said "Do not question me.". Kairi looked up and saw them staring at her up and down. "What?" She asked them.

"Is that really necessary?" Anti-Cosmo asked her.

"Very. You two, disguise yourselves before I do." She pointed her wand threateningly at them. They both hurriedly pulled out their wands and disguised themselves.

Although they both still had dark skin, they looked human. A-W had a slightly darker shade of pink then her counterpart, blue-black capri's, and a normal blue shirt. (I swear they like dark colors too much). While A-C looked a bit different; his hair was a dark green, had a dark blue shirt and blue jeans. Both of their feet were planted on the ground.

"Not bad, not bad." Kairi looked them up and down. "Now, all we need to do now is look for a place to stay." She poofed up a news paper and looked in the house ads. There were places everywhere. "This place looks good. 'Two bedroom apartment with one bathroom and kitchen.Already furnished.' Sounds great!" Kairi rolled up the paper and stuffed it in her pocket.

"I don't know. There must be a catch." Anti-Cosmo wasn't so sure that this plan would work. "I mean, something this good must have a catch."

"Oh quit being a baby, A-C" Kairi raised her hand a another portal of darkness appeared. "Just come on. If anything goes wrong you can blame me." With that, Kairi and Anti-Wanda went through the portal. Anti-Cosmo muttered something about going against his will, but went anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got there, the outside of the apartment was a wreck. Anti-Cosmo smirked at Kairi who was gaping at the place. "I'm never trusting the paper again." Kairi stated simply after slapping herself out of her trance. "Come on, maybe the place isn't as bad as it seems." Kairi walked into the building followed by her 'human' friends.

"Oh. My. Gawd." Kairi whispered as they entered the main building. The place was worse than it looked! Paint was peeling off the walls, pictures were only hanging on one nail, even the manager had a ragged look to him. The manager looked up. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Yeah, we're here about the ad in the paper." Kairi lifted up the paper to the ad circled in red. "Oh, alright. How many keys will ya need? We 'ave got one to ten." Kairi rose an eyebrow at him, but said two. Anti-Cosmo went up to her.

"Why only two?" He asked.

"Honestly? Anti-Wanda will either be with you or me at all times so why not only two?And besides," She whispered the next part in his ear "I wouldn't count on her keeping it safe and/or found." Anti-Cosmo nodded, understanding completely. He knew how clueless his wife can be.

The manager, whose name was told to be Freddy, lead us to our apartment. "Well, here we are, I hope you find everything to your liking." With that he left. Once he was out of sight, Kairi pulled out her key and unlocked the door.

"Oh. My. Gosh." The place was trash! "Oooh I'll kill that guy!" Kairi shouted. But, as usual, Anti-Wanda held her back. "Now now Kairi, I wouldn't be doing that if I was you." She said. Kairi calmed down, but not easily. She ranted on about how to never trust newspaper articles. Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. Who would've thought women could be this annoyed over a damned news paper article that may have been there for weeks? Well, obviously _he_ didn't!

Well, after a few minutes of ranting, Kairi decided to fix up the place (wink). She took her wand out of her pocket and waved it. With a flick of the wrist, the small box of a T.V. turned into a flat screen with surround sound; the ratty old couch turned into a new one; and the rest of the building turned into a better one.

"Kairi?" Anti-Cosmo looked at her. "Do you always do this when you're angry, or you just wanted to do this for the fact that we'll be here for a while?" Kairi shrugged.

"Both I guess."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Alrighty then! A new chapter in!

Dude: Can I give them a hint about the next chapter? Please!

Me:Well. . . why not.

Dude:Yay! Anyway (clears throat) in the next chapter, Timmy gets a visit from Kairi. Mostly because she gets called to babysit because Mrs.Turner dialed Vicky's cellphone but since Vicky left it in a store, Kairi answers it and disguises herself as Vicky! The next is going to be good so please stay tuned!

Me:That took a while! So, do what he sid and stay tuned!


	5. The injury

Okay, here's a new chapter!

Disclaimer: . . . see previous chapters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi layed on the couch, just taking a small nap. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were out, so she had the place to herself.

But, when she woke up, it was really boring being alone. So, she got up, fixed her hair by putting on a do-rag (It's like a bandana) and walked out - key in her pocket - and decided to look around the town.

There were huge buildings everywhere. Kairi stopped to look in an electronic shops window. The news was on: "Good morning Dimmsdale, I'm Chet Ubetcha" Kairi rose an eyebrow at that name._Who in the right mind would name their kid that? _She thought. "This just in, a teenager by the name of Vicky has lost her cellphone, if anyone finds it, return it to her." after that, it went to a comercial.

_Vicky? Didn't Timmy mention her once? _Kairi frowned in thought. But, as she was thinking, she looked down and saw a pink cellphone. "What the hell?" She bent down and picked up the phone. It was a flip-phone, so she opened it and saw on the screen "VICKY'S CELLPHONE! DON'T TOUCH!" So this was the Vicky humans' phone.

Suddenly, it rang. On the caller I.D. it said 'Mrs.Turner'.She puther wand onher thraot- After checking to make sure no one was there - and disguised her voice as the Vicky humans'. "Yes Mrs.Turner?" Kairi couldn't beleive how horrible Vicky's voice was!

"Hi Vicky, we're going away for the day, so could you come over and babysit Timmy for us?" Kairi held back her squeal of happiness for getting to see her friends again.

"Of course Mrs. Turner. When do you want me to be there?" Mrs.Turner said around Three thirty. Kairi checked her watch and saw that it was Three twenty. "Alright Mrs.Turner, I'll be right there!" With a quick good-bye, Kairi hung up the phone.

She looked back at the T.V. again and saw a picture of the Vicky human and trasformed herself into her. Red hair replaced mahogany in a do-rag, a green shirt replaced hers, and black jeans replaced her blue ones. She looked exactly like Vicky, she even SOUNDED like her!

"Now, time to visit Timmy." 'Vicky' said, sinisterly laughing. 'Vicky' started to walk in the direction of the Turner Home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Vicky' had arrived at the Turner house-hold at exactly Three-thirty. She knocked on the door and was greeted by the happy face of Mrs.Turner. "Welcome Vicky." She let her in and shut the door behind her.

Mr.Turner came down stairs. "Hi Vicky, Timmy's in his room, he should come down any minute-" But a pink and blue flash flew by and grabbed Mrs.Turners leg.

"Please don't leave me with _her._"Timmy pointed at the red head with a shaky finger. 'Vicky' rose an eyebrow. Apparently, Timmy didn't like the real Vicky.

"Bye Timmy, we have to go." Mrs. Turner shook her son off of her leg and left with her husband. 'Vicky' shut the door with a wave. She looked through the peep-hole to see when the Turner adults left. When they did, she turned back to Timmy.

"Hello Timmy." She grinned wickedly. Timmy was about to run into his room when 'Vicky' grabbed his collar. "Timmy, you don't know who I am do you?" She asked the ten year-old.

"All I know about _you _is that you're evil!" He shouted. 'Vicky' sighed and let Timmy down.

But, instead of running away, Timmy stared at the girl in front of him. 'Vicky' took out a wand and Timmy gasped. "How did you get one of those!" He shouted.

"My uncles' in cahoots with the people in the FairyWorld governement." She waved her wand over her and trasnformed into her normal self.

"KAIRI!" Timmy shouted in shock. Kairi nodded and was tackled to the floor in a big hug. "COSMO! WANDA! GET DOWN HERE!" Timmy shouted with a big grin on his face. Cosmo and Wanda poofed in with worried looks on their faces, but they quickly turned into grins.

"Kairi!" They both jumped on her and hugged her.

"Okay-can't-breathe!" Kairi gasped. They let her go and she breathed in deeply. "I don't want to see my spleen yet, but when I do, I'll let ya know." She said out of breath.

"Okay!" Cosmo said as he waved his wand. Kairi's spleen was hovering just a foot away from him. Kairi fainted. Cosmo was slaped upside the head by his wife after she poofed Kairi's spleen back into her.

Kairi's eyes snapped open. She sat up. "What happened? And why does my stomach feel like it's been ripped out?" Kairi rubbed her stomach.

"Cosmo took out your spleen." Wanda replied, glaring at her husband.

"Do me a favor, slap him upside the head for me." Kairi winced as she heard the slap.

"OW!" He whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you Wanda." Kairi shakily stood up. "I'm going outside for a while to meditate. I haven't done that for about ten-thousand years." She left the room and out the door.

She went and sat down on the grass, indian style. She breathed in and exhaled. She continued to do this until she was hovering about a foot off of the ground. "OH MY GOSH!" This outburst made her lose her concentration and fall to the ground.

"What? What?" Kairi asked, looking around suspiciously.She looked in the doorway and saw Timmy with his jaw on the floor. "What? Can't a girl meditate for a while?" Kairi giggled slightly.

"Yeah, but, usually girls don't float a foot in the air either." Wanda - disguised as a squirrel like her husband - cleared her throat at that statment.

"You want to join me, Tim?" Kairi asked the young boy.

"SURE!" Timmy plopped down on the ground next to and sat her like her as well.

"Alright, clear your mind, and think of yourself floating above the ground." She told him. He did as he was told. Kairi took out her wand and lifted him a foot in the air and let him hover there for a minute.

"Timmy, keep that thought, but open your eyes and look down." Timmy opened his eyes and looked down.

"OH MY GOSH!" With that, he fell down again.

"You have to keep concentrating on the thought that you're in the air, you can't shout 'OH MY GOSH'. You lose concentration." She told the glaring ten year-old.

"You could've told me that." He rubbed his toosh.

When Kairi looked up, there was a big noise and Kairi looked in the direction of the noise and saw a group of boys crowded around someone. A gang. "Wanda, Cosmo, take Timmy inside and make sure he doesn't come out or look out the windows." Kairi stood up and walked towards the guys.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" Wanda asked as Cosmo and Timmy headed for the door.

"A gang. I don't want Timmy to know what I do to people like them." Kairi explained.The pink fairy nodded and left wo go with her godchild and husband.

Kairi looked back at the guys. She walked toward them. She looked for a girl in their gang. With none around, she just pushed her way through to the centre. Once there, she saw a bunch of people beating the hell out of Anti-Cosmo!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" She shouted. Everyone turned to stare at her. The groups leader went up to her.

"Beatin' up this British jackass who says he knows you." It was Sora.

Big suprise.

"YEAH BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU A RIGHT TO THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" She was getting really mad now. But, since Sora didn't know what to do, he just decided to leave them both alone.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. But, before I go." Sora whipped out his wand and turned Kairi into a frog! He bent down and placed her on a disection table. He poofed up a knife and made an inscition line and one of his friends took a picture. The picture was then handed to Sora who placed it underneath her.

"HEY!" Anti-Cosmo shouted as he stood up. Every turned and laughed. He tried to look threatening, but with a bloody nose, lip and a black eye, he really didn't. Sora just shrugged it off and turned back to Kairi; the cut across her stomach was bleeding. Anti-Cosmo took out his wand and **POOFED **away the gang members in a puff of black smoke. He turned Kairi back into a human and she was unconscious. Blood could be seen through her shirt. He picked her up and poofed back to the apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kairi opened her eyes, a pain shot through her stomach. "Oh shit." She groaned. She was going to attempt to sit, but since she was smart, she didn't. She blinked repeatedly. The memories were flooding back to her. Hanging out with Timmy, the gang, getting turned into a frog,

and Anti-Cosmo saving her.

Why would Anti-Cosmo save her? He wasn't a normal Fairy, or human. In fact he was the opposite. Why would he save her?

She decided to see what would happen if she sat up. She felt her stomach and found badages wrapped tightly against her stomach. That took away at least a little of the pain. Or added to it, she was too detirmined to sit up to notice.

Once she was up, she noticed she was in the apartment and was visibly alone. "Me is so alone." She muttered childishly. She chuckled under her breath as she sat up all the way.

"I think the correct way to say it is 'I am so alone'." She turned and saw a forwning Anti-Cosmo with a cup of tea in his hands.

"I don't care." She breathed.

"You're still weak, I wouldn't do so much if I were you." He said, placing the cup of tea on the wooden armrest.

"Where's Anti-Wanda?" She sat up and looked him straight in the eye. He was frowning. "You two got into a fight didn't you? Dammit Anti-Cosmo!" She shouted, standing up. "Where is she?" She growled.

"Last time I saw her she was wandering the streets." He said. "But, you really shouldn't go." kairi looked at him.

"Unless you want two black eyes, you'll shut up." She waved a hand and a black portal appeared. "Stay here. And try not to do anything stupid." She warned him before leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi ended up on a street with nobody walking it. She was about to continue walking when she bumped into someone. She fell backwards. When she sat up, she saw a girl around Timmy's age. She was wearing a black and purple shirt and skirt. She had glasses and braces. "Oh my goodness, child. Are you alright?" Kairi asked the girl. Said child stood up and dusted herself off.

"I'm fine. Are you okay ma'am?" She asked her.

"Please don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old." The girl smiled, showing her braces.

"My name's Tootie. What's yours?" Tootie asked her.

"I know who she is." Kairi heard a familiar voice. She saw a puff of purple smoke and out came a muscular fairy. "She is Kairi, the one I was telling you about."

"Oh yeah, that one girl that youre going to-" Tootie was cut off by Juandissimo slapping a hand over her mouth.

"_Qu'êtes-vous deux se cachant? _" Kairi asked them in french. She knew Juandissimo knew french.

"_Nosotros no estamos ocultando cualquier cosa, somos Tootie? _" Juandissimo asked Tootie in Spanish. She understood and nodded.

"Fine, leave me out. I'll just be alone and forgotten for the rest of my poor and pitiful life." She went into a dramatic pose.

"Okay." Juandissimo took out his wand and threw out a burst of magical energy next to Kairi. There stood, towering greatly over her,

was her uncle Jorgen Von Strangle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Alright, reason why this is so late, my comeputer is freaking out so I can't sign in and post this.

Dude:alrighty then, here's the translations:

Qu'êtes-vous deux se cachant?  
**What are you two hiding?**

Nosotros no estamos ocultando cualquier cosa, somos Tootie?  
**We are not hiding anything, right Tootie?**


	6. the trials

Alrighty then, new chappie is up.

Dude: Alright, then let's get this party started! (Appears wearing party hat)

Me: (raises an eyebrow) um, if you're looking for unknowns place it's three houses down, Dude.

Dude: Oh, this isn't it?

Me:(Pinches bridge of nose and shakes head) no, this isn't the place.

Dude: Oh, sorry.(Leaves)

Me: Oie. I hope he doesn't come back drunk. Well, anyway, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: people, please check the other chapters for the rest of this fic, I'm getting really annoyed with this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi felt her knees weaken. "U-u-u-u-uncle?" She stuttered. He smirked down at her. "How did you find me?" Jorgen handed Juandissimo a sack filled with something Kairi didn't know.

"He payed me." he said, smirking at her. He looked down at Tootie, she was staring at Kairi. "Come on _jóvenes uno_. Let us go home." With another smirk at Kairi, Juandissimo and Tootie disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Kairi looked up at her uncle. "So, what brings you to Dimmsda-" She was cut off by him grasping her throat and poofing them somewhere.

When Kairi opened her eyes, she was in a court room. There was a man sitting next to her looking through a breifcase and in the table next to her was another man in a buisiness suit and

Sora.

She leaned over to the man next to her. "What's going on?" She asked him. He looked up. "Sora's sueing you for assault." Kairi frowned and started to get really pissed.

"Why the _hell _is _he _sueing _me_?" She asked.

"He claims that you-" But he was cut off by the bailiff announcing that the judge had entered - or floated into, rather - the room.

The judge was a short guy that clearly was wearing a wig, had on black robes, and was carrying a very huge book in his hands. he sat down in his seat and began to talk. "Case number 69851: The trial of Sora versus Kairi."

3 HOURS LATER . . . .

Kairi was on the stand, she had just been sworn to tell the truth. "Miss Kairi," Kairi's lawyer, Billy Gunn, started to question her. "Sora claims that you have assaulted him by beating him up, is that what really happened?" Kairi looked up and uncrossed her legs.

"No."

"What _did _happen then?"

"I was playing with Timmy Turner, when a saw group of people beating up. . . somebody."

"Do you know who this person was?"

Eventhough she was under oath, she couldn't say that it ws an Anti-Fairy, "No."

Sora stood up and shouted, "Yes you did! He said he knew who you were and since you didn't object, you know him! That was a lie!" The judge called for order and Sora calmed down,

But Kairi didn't.

"So what? So what if he knew me! I didn't know him! AND YET YOU HAD TO BEAT HIM UP FOR NO FUCKIN' REASON!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everyone stared at her like she was a maniac. And for the moment she was. She told the story how it really went down as she jumped from behind the stand and landed on the floor with a pissed off look on her face.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I'LL FUCKIN' SHOW YOU WHAT FUCKIN' HAPPENED!" She poofed up and knife and lifted her shirt so that the bandages could be seen. She sliced them off so everyone could see her scar; it went across her belly-button and started at each side. Everyone gasped as she smirked angrily at them. "YOU SEE! THAT BASTARD IS A NO-ACCOUNT, LYING SON-OF-A-BITCH!" She shouted again. Her lawyer went up to her at an attempt to touch her scar, but she slapped his hand away.

"And since you don't beleive me, no matter what I do," She took out a picture of the disection happening, "Here's you proof that I didn't do this to myself." Sora scoffed.

"How do we know that wasn't someone disecting a frog with you taking a picture?"

"Okay, 1:It's you on the picture, 2:That's me in this picture, and 3:Why would I take a picture of someone disecting a frog? That would be weird and creepy." She shuddered as she put her shirt down.

"Well, you ARE weird and creepy." that was the last and FINAL straw. NO ONE called her creepy or weird! AND NO ONE EVER WILL!

"You know what?" She took her crown and threw it to the ground with her wand, "I quit. I'm more human than I was Fairy anyway." She made a portal appear with a wave of her hand. "Thank you for you're time and pateince, but I must go." But before she disappeared into the portal, she told Sora "Fuck off you pure-blood bitch."

Then she disappeared into the darkness of the portal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi then reappeared in front of her apartment down. She threw it open and slammed it shut. And she did something that she hadn't done in years,

she cried.

"Hun, what's wrong?" Anti-Cosmo came in from the kitchen and saw kairi on the floor, weeping. "KAIRI!" He shouted, concerned. He poofed over to her and hugged her. "What's wrong?"

"My brother's a bitch, my uncle likes him better, I'm no longer a Fairy, my life is a living Hell." She continued to cry as Anti-Cosmo held her.

"Don't worry Kairi, everything will be fine. . .Wait a minute, what do you mean you aren't a Fairy anymore?" Anti Cosmo broke apart from her a little and saw that her crown wasn't on her head anymore! And she didn't have her wand in her pocket either!

"I quit. I'm more human anyway." She cleaned her tears away and stood up.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL CAN YOU JUST QUIT!" Anti-Cosmo shouted.

"Easy, I threw down my wand and crown and said 'I quit'."

"BUT HOW!"

"Do I need to break it down for you?"

"UGH! JUST NEVER BLOODY MIND!" He gripped his hair and groaned. "You're more annoying than my ex-wife." He automatically let go of his hair as he felt glaring eyes on the back of his neck.

"What?"

"N-n-noth-"

"WHAT? OKAY, WHAT THE HELL! I LEAVE FOR A FEW HOURS AND YOU TWO GET A DIVORCE BEHIND MY BACK? THIS WORLD HAS DEFINATELY GONE TO HELL!" Kairi shouted, stepping over to a closet and rummaged through it. She picked up a backpack from Lord knows where and stuffed it with clothes. "I'm going to go find her. If you do anything stupid, I'll . . . i'll . . . "She just shook her fist at him as a threatening motion. "I'll put your lights out."

But before she could leave, "KAIRI!" The room started to shake as ominous music started to play. "YOU CANNOT JUST QUIT BEING A FAIRY!" With a huge boom, Jorgen Von Strangle entered the room. "Kairi Anne Roxio(total random)! What do you think you just did in that courtroom!" He shouted at her.

"I quit. Besides, it's not as though anyone would beleive me. I'm a Mudblood, and Brother dearest - " She said dearest through clenched teeth " is a pureblood. so they just wouldv'e seen me guilty. So what was the point of staying a fairy? I'm sure that you would take my wand and crown anyway." Kairi turned her back on her uncle and walked towards the door, pushing past Anti-Cosmo.

"Now why would you think that? I'm your uncle and I wouldn't let them do that. Exactly what type of uncle do you think I am?" Jorgen questioned her. Kairi didn't say anything. She was too stubborn to admit defeat, so she just stayed silent. "That's what I thought. Now here, " He snapped his fingers and a crown appeared on her head and a wand in her pocket. "stop acting so ridiculous and here's your stuff back. I'll be back soon to check on you." With that, Jorgen was gone.

"Thanks uncle." Kairi whispered with a small smile on her face.

"What was that about?" Anti-Cosmo was, remarkably, confused. Kairi waved her wand and his bruised face was healed. "What was that for?"

"For being a good friend . . ." She turned and walked up to him. She punched him hard in the jaw. "And that's for being a crappy husband!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Alrighty then, here's the next chapter!

Dude:(Walks in acting drunk) Hic- what a party. Hic. I had a - a - blast! (Falls flat on face and goes to sleep)

Me:Ugh. (Shakes head and rolls eyes) Boys. I'm truely sorry about that. (Dude groans in his sleep) Goodness knows what he's dreaming about. Anyway, Hope you liked this chappie!

That will be all!  
SaintFan:)

P.S. TUESDAY IS MY B-DAY! YAY! I'M SO HAPPY!


	7. making peace and meeting Normy again

Okay, here's a new chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi walked down an empty street and searched for anything, or anyone. That's when she saw Anti-Wanda.

She was in an alley, sitting on a trashcan. Moping.

Kairi walked down to the Anti-Fairy and stood next to her. "Must you always chose the darkest alleyway when you run off?" Anit-Wanda straightened up.

"What're ya'll doin' 'ere Kairi?" Anti-Wanda asked her friend.

"I came to get some answers." Kairi sat across from her friend and looked her straight in the eye. "What's going on between you and A-C?" Anti-Wanda sighed.

"Anti-Cosmo and I got into an argument."

"Is that all? Because I don't see why - " But Kairi was cut off by her.

"It wasn't like any normal argument." She said.Kairi then knew there was something wrong. Anti-Wanda never used correct grammar unless the situation was serious.

"What did he do?" Kairi asked.

Anti-Wanda told the story of how Anti-Cosmo and her got into an argument,

about Kairi.

Kairi gasped as anti-Wanda told her everything about the argument.

(A/N:I just made up this part, for the storys sake, so the argument is just there. You guys can think up a good argument bad enough to get a divorce right?)

When Anti-Wanda was finished, Kairi was shocked. She wasn't sure what she was shocked about, but was still shocked. "Alright, that's it." Kairi stood up and grabbed Anti-Wanda's arm. "We're going back and you two are going to let bigons be bigons and still be friends, GOT IT?" Kairi asked forcefully. Anti-Wanda nodded her shaking head. "GOOD. Now then,"Kairi made a portal appear and they stepped through it. we're going home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they emerged out of the dark portal, they were in the living room of their apartment. Anti-Cosmo was sitting on the couch; an ice pack was on his jaw. He turned around and stared at them. His eyes narrowed at Anti-Wanda. "What are _you _doing here?"

"A-C, shut up. You two are GOING to make up or so help me I will turn you both into meat and feed you to lions! NOW JUST SHAKE HANDS AND AGREE TO BE FRIENDS!NOW!"

The anti-Fairies stared at her. They looked at each other, shook hands and muttered their apologies. "Good, now then Anti-Wanda,"The female Anti-Fairy looked up, "you have the house to yourself. Anti-Cosmo," The male Anti-Fairy looked up," You need some fresh air for your wounds." Kairi grabbed Anti-Cosmo's ear and dragged him out of the room. "Oh, and A-W, don't do anything stupid, like through a huge party. Okay?" Anti-Wanda nodded.

"Why do _I _have to leave?" Anti-Cosmo asked as he winced. Kairi had strong fingers!

"Because, you been in for so long. If you stay in here, do you really think your bruise would heal like that!" Kairi snapped her fingers. Suddenly, a dark portal appeared out of nowhere. They both stared at it. "Kick ass! Now I can just snap my fingers to make portals appear! Awesome!" Kairi took them both through the portal after a final wave at Anti-Wanda.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once out of the portal, they were in the mall. Kairi pushed Anti-Cosmo into the mens clothes department and gave him some money. "Here, get some new clothes. nothing too conspicuous okay? And don't do anything stupid. Your smart. I, of all people, should know." Anti-Cosmo smirked at Kairi's words.

"Alright, luv. Nothing too conspicuous, and nothing stupid." Kairi smiled at him and nodded. "i'll be sure not to spend all your money, dear."

"Eh, I don't care, it's not like we need money anyway, right?" Kairi asked. Anti-Cosmo chuckled.

"I guess you're right."

With that, Kairi snapped her fingers and another portal appeared. She walked through it and disappeared into the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi found herself about a block away from the Turner household. As she took a few steps foreward she saw the silly pink hat of Timmy Turner over the hedges of his home. She ran toward it. "Timmy!" She shouted as she waved.

She came to a screeching halt in front of the small boy. "Hey, Kairi. KAIRI!" Timmy shouted as he saw her. "I thought you were dead!" Kairi rose an eyebrow at the boy.

"Why would you think I was dead?" Kairi asked.

"Because I saw those guys beating you up until you were unconscious." Kairi's jaw dropped to the floor and she looked at Cosmo and Wanda - both were cleverly diguised as cats - with a glare.

"You told him." Kairi said, with a hint of venom in her voice. "I thought I specifically said not to." Kairi stayed unusually calm.

"Well, it wasn't our fault!" Cosmo shouted defencively. "Once we locked all the doors he ran to the window!"

"Oh boy." Kairi sighed and rubbed her forehead.

But, when she turned around she saw a mini-van that had a bunch of hippie signs on it. She looked down and saw a whole bunch of stuff that had to deal with smoof. "Hey, smoof!" She got down on one knee and looked around as did Timmy.

"Smoof, smoof, smoof, ooo the dark side of smoof!" He exclaimed while looking around.

"Timmy Turner, welcome to my garage sale." Said a man that appeared. He looked like he was trapped in the sixties. He was one of the teachers at school, Mr. Burkenbake.

"But you don't have a garage." Kairi told him.

"I know, so this is my 'I don't have a garage' garage sale. I don't make Crocker money." Timmy and Kairi looked at each other and shrugged.

They continued to look around with Cosmo and Wanda following. They came upon a lava lamp. "Hey, neat squishy lamp." Timmy said looking at the purple blobs moving back and forth on it.

"I don't like lava lamps. The sixties weren't good to me." Kairi said, shivering at her memory.

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Cosmo laughed. "man that was funny!" He continued to laugh.

"Uh, you weren't with me when the sixties had arisen." Kairi said with a rising hand-motion. "Even if you were, how would you remember it?"

"Uh, uh, . . . . . . . SHE DID IT!" He cried as he hid behind his wife. Wanda sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Wanda." Kairi said. Wanda nodded with a sad smile on her face.

"Well, he may be an idiot, but he's my idiot." Kairi chuckled a bit. She looked back at the lamp.

"I don't like sixties stuff." Kairi shivered as Timmy picked it up.

"What could be so bad about this lamp?" he asked as he rubbed it. Kairi turned her back on the boy as he stopped rubbing it. A bright light rupted from the lamp and soon followed a figure. From the waist up he looked human, aside from the fact that he had very weird clothing on him.

"Whoa that was some party. What? Oh I am NORM the ALL-POWERFUL Genie!" he said as he put on regular clothes on. A white button-down shirt with a turquoise vest, bangles going up and down his arms, and a red bow and belt.

Kairi froze at that voice. She knew it somehow. She turned around as Norm looked at her. They both froze. Norm recovered first. "Well, if it isn't Kairi the Fairy." Kairi smirked.

"Well if it isn't Nor - '' She was cut off by Norm slapping a hand over her mouth.

"I told you not to call me that." he hissed at her. She licked his hand and he took it off of her mouth quickly. "EEEWW!" He shouted.

"I wasn't going to call you anything . . . Normy." Norm stopped at her words. He stared at her. "What, that's your nickname isn't it? Normy the Genie?"

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda's mouths dropped. They stared at Norm and Kairi. They then started to laugh. "NORMY?" Timmy asked between laughs.

"THAT was what she used to call you? NORMY?" Cosmo laughed.

"Hey! Quit laughing! It's not funny!" Norm shouted.

"I thought you were happy being called Normy, Normy." Kairi teased. He knew that she was just messing with him, but he was still embarrased.

"I never said that."

"Never say never Norm."

"You just called me by my real name! Who are you and what have you done with Kairi!"

Kairi gave him a look and said, "She was taken away by aliens and right now is being cloned." She rolled her eyes and muttered ''Men".

Kairi felt a vibration in her pocket and took out a cellphone. Vicky's cellphone. "Oh crap." She whispered. "Timmy, Vicky is still your babysitter, right?" She looked at the boy. He nodded. "Give this to her." She tossed him the cellphone which by now has stopped ringing. "And tell her you just found it at, well, someplace where she always is!" Kairi's cheeks felt slightly heated at the fact that she had a cellphone in her pocket for over twenty-four hoursand didn't know it!

"Wow, so this is Vicky's cellphone! Cool! wait a minute, IT'S PINK! AAAAHHHHH!" Timmy shouted as he dropped it. "Vicky has a pink cellphone, that's crazy." Timmy started to gasp for breath.

Kairi rose an eyebrow. "Coming from the boy who has a pink shirt and a silly pink hat." She said, crossing her arms. Timmy stopped gasping and looked at her.

"Point taken, but still, why would Vicky have something pink?" Timmy thought for a second.

"She IS a girl you know." Wanda explained. "And all girls have some pink things, like I have my hair." Wanda looked at Kairi, expecting her to say something. She cleared her throat.

Kairi blinked and looked around and saw everyone staring at her. "What? I don't like the color pink, no offence Wanda."

"None taken."

"It's not that I hate pink, I just, well, " She twidled her thumbs, "wasforcedtowearitlonago." She said quickly. Everyone tilted their heads to the side.

Kairi gave Norm a look. "OH! THAT long ago. Right." He turned to whisper to them, "She wore pink in the sixties." They shivered.

"Hey! I did NOT wear pink in the sixties!" Kairi frowned. Norm gave her a look then snapped his fingers. Kairi's black shirt and blue jeans were turned into a pink dress and her brown hair was out of her ponytail and was in a red headband. She had pink sunglasses on her nose, too. She turned to glare at Norm. "I hate you so much right now."

"I know." He just shrugged it off.

She turned back to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda. "Okay, fine. I wore pink in the sixties. Big whoop." With that, she snapped her fingers and a portal appeared. Everyone jumped back and gasped. "Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you yet." She sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Tell us what exactly?" Timmy asked.

"I have dark powers." Kairi snapped again and the portal disappeared. "See?"

"How did you get them?" Norm asked as he searched her face for any trace of a lie.

"Honestly, I don't know." She replied. "I just, have them." She took out her wand and put her normal clothes back on. She had several red spots on her arms. "AH! Crap." She poofed up some black cloths and pressed them against the red spots. "I have an alergic reaction when I wear pink. Now thanks to SOMEBODY HERE" Norm whistled innocently, "I must go. Tell your parents I say hi Timmy. Tell them it's from Vicky." As soon as she said that, she snapped her fingers and disappeared into a dark portal. Norm and Timmy looked at each other.

"Was she always like that?" Timmy asked Norm.

"Eh, I only knew her for Five thousand years. I don't know that much about her." Norm replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi appeared in the mall again. She looked down and noticed her arms were better. She **poofed **up her gray jacket and put it on. "There, now then I just need to find A-C." She said aloud. She poofed up some salt and poured it on her shoe.

Anti-Cosmo **poofed **up and looked at her. "So is that how you're going to call me now? By causing bad luck?"

"If I said yes, what would you do?"

" . . . nothing." He went up to her and took her hand.

"Okay, what are you on?" Kairi asked as she took a step away from him, but keeping their hands linked anyway.

"What do you mean, what am I on? I am not on anything!" He said.

"I was only kidding, sheesh!" Kairi snapped her fingers and a dark portal appeared. "Now come on, let's go see if the apartment is still standing."

They walked into the portal and disappeared, with many people just ignoring them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, prepare for the worst possible thing."

Kairi and Anti-Cosmo appeared in front of the apartment. The windows were dark, it seems as if Anti-Wanda was asleep.

"If you say so luv."

"Damn right if I say so." She muttered.

They entered the apartment and saw Anti-Wanda, sleeping on the couch. A bottle clutched in her hand.

Heiniken.

"Oh great, prepare for a hangover tomorrow." Kairi groaned.

"Luv, this bottle isn't even open." Anti-Cosmo said as he took the bottle from his ex-wifes hand. "She just passed out from trying to get it open."

"What?" Kairi took the bottle from his hand and saw that it wasn't open at all! "Okay, then that's one problem solved. Second problem, where did she get it?" Anti-Cosmo pointed to Anti-Wanda's wand on the floor next to the couch. "Ah, oh. Okay then, all porblems solved!"

Anti-Cosmo smirked at her. "Luv, you have issues."

"I know. I don't care either. I am what I am and that's all that I am." She shrugged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Wow. That was a long-ass chapter. HEY! I PUT IN NORM!

Unknown:The only reason you did is because your friend said if you didn't she would kill you.

Me:Yeah, but, well.(Twidles thumbs) Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Okay fine! I did do so my friend wouldn't kill me! Big deal.

Dude:(Appears looking very green) Yeah, it is a big deal.(Slaps hand over mouth and runs to the bathroom)

Me:I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TO THAT PARTY!

Unknown:No, you just said not to come back drunk.(Thinks for a minute)Technically that's still breaking the same ruled isn't it?

Me:Yup. So anyway,

REMEMBER TO REVEIW AND NO FLAMES!  
SAINTFAN OUT:)


End file.
